memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michael Burnham
Michael Burnham była oficerem Starfleet w 23 wieku, człowiek, kobieta. W latach 2249-2256, służyła jako Komandor na pokładzie U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 pod dowództwem Kapitana Philippa Georgiou. Służył w dywizji dowodzenia, jako Pierwszy oficer statku. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Battle at the Binary Stars) Od Listopada 2256 roku, służyła na pokładzie U.S.S. Discovery, NCC-1031 pod dowództwem Kapitana Gabriel Lorca. Służyła w dywizji naukowej, jako specjalista naukowy statku. Nie posiadała, żadnego stopnia po tym jak został pozbawiona stopnia Komandora w procesie za bunt na U.S.S. Shenzhou. (DIS: Context Is for Kings, Lethe) Dzieciństwo 2236. Posterunek naukowy znajdujący się na planecie Doctari Alpha, została zaatakowana przez Klingonów. Populacja składająca się z ludzi i Vulcan została prawie całkowicie zniszczona. Wśród ofiar ataku byli rodzice Michael Burnham. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Lethe, Will You Take My Hand?) 2236-2249 (data szacunkowa). Kiedy młoda Burnham nie podołała testowi Vulkańskim Centrum Nauczania. Zaproponowała, że spróbuje nauczyć się języka Vulcańskiego. Dzięki czemu mogła być szybciej odpowiadać. Ambasador Sarek uznał, że jej ludzki język nie jest problemem. Tylko jej ludzkie serce. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Wykształcenie Michel Burnham prawdopodobnie uzyskała wykształcenia jako xenoantropolog na planecie Vulcan uczęszczając do Vulkańskim Centrum Nauczania. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Służba w Starfleet 2249. W wieku 23 lat rozpoczęła służbę na pokładzie U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 pod dowództwem Kapitana Philippa Georgiou. Umożliwił to jej Sarek jako droga dla jej dalszego rozwoju, dlatego zwrócił się do Kapitana co umożliwiło jej służbę w Starfleet. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Battle at the Binary Stars) 2249 - 2256. Burnham w ciągu siedmiu lat służby na pokładzie U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 służyła jako xenoantropolog. Pięła się poprzez szeregi awansując do stopnia Komandora i osiągnęła stanowisko pierwszego oficera statku do 2256 roku. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Battle at the Binary Stars) Misja na planecie Crepusculan 2256 SD 1205.98-1206.53 (data szacunkowa). Po zakończeniu misji usuwania skutków wypadku górniczego na meteorze FCC-012071. Statek udał się do planety FGC-012072, gdzie Burnham wraz z Kapitanem Philippa Georgiou na powierzchni planety, unikając przedstawicieli gatunku Crepusculan umożliwili mieszkańcom dostęp do wód gruntowych planety. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) :Szczegóły misji : Misja na planecie FGC-012072 (planeta macierzysta Crepusculan) Misja w systemie UFC 012073 * Dziennik Pierwszego Oficera, SD 1207.3 2256 SD 1207.30-1207.38 (data szacunkowa). Komandor Burnham wraz z oficerem naukowym Saru nadzorują inspekcję przekaźnika komunikacyjnego w systemie UFC 012073 2256 SD 1207.38-1207.40 (data szacunkowa). Przekazała Kapitanowi wstępne wnioski, że uszkodzenia przekaźnika były umyślnie wyrządzone. Przyczyną tego było zwabienie do systemy statku Starfleet. 2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Po powrocie na mostek, Kapitan zażartowała że po raz pierwszy jej starsi oficerowie się zgadzali. Rozkazała zanotowanie daty i godziny tego wydarzenia. Wraz z oficerem naukowym zlokalizowali w systemie obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia w dysku akrecyjnym. :Kierunek : 358 znak 269, odległość : 2000 km od statku. 2256 SD 1207.44-1207.48 (data szacunkowa). Podczas rozmowy z Kapitan i Saru stwierdziła, że wolałaby nie spekulować posiadając tak mało danych na temat obiektu. Natomiast pole rozpraszające emitowane przez obiekt sugerowało intencje. :[Pl.] : "Mając tak mało danych, wolałabym nie spekulować." :[Ang.] : "With such little data, I'd prefer not to speculate." Nie mogąc zbadać jego sensorami, Burnham zasugerowała, że do tego będzie potrzebowała skafander z pakietem napędowym co umożliwi zbadanie obiektu z bliska i sama wykona misję nie narażając życia innych członków załogi. Zdąży wykonać misję w 19 minut przed tym jak promieniowanie emitowane przez gwiazdy zaszkodzi jej zdrowiu. Dzięki temu utrzyma zmienne na minimum. :[Pl.] : "Kapitanie! Najlepiej utrzymać zmienne do minimum. Nie chciałabym narażać mojego kolegę na ryzyko." :[Ang.] : "Captain! Best to keep variables to a minimum. I wouldn't want to put my colleague at risk." 2256 SD 1207.48-1207.54 (data szacunkowa). Burnham przeprowadza lot w skafandrze kosmicznym, bliskie oględziny obiektu, oraz konfrontacja z Klingońskim wojownikiem. Straciła przytomność. :Szczegóły misji : Misja zwiadowcza do obiektu nieznanego pochodzenia - Lot 819 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). Po uratowaniu przez załogę spędziła nieprzytomna 3 godziny przechodząc terapię antyprotonową. Kiedy odzyskała przytomność przerwała przedwcześnie leczenie i udała się na mostek. Poinformowała Kapitana o jej potyczce z Klingońskim wojownikiem i musieli przejść na czerwony alarm. Jednak nie miała dowodu na potwierdzenie tego, ponieważ materiał filmowy z kamery na kasku zostały uszkodzony. Stan zdrowia je był zły na pewno śmiertelny jeśli nie zakończy leczenia, ponieważ była napromieniowana. Dodatkowa miała również wstrząs trzeciego stopnia. Zdołała przekonać Kapitana Georgiou, że w okolicy znajdowali się Klingoni i ogłosiła czerwony alarm. Aby wypłoszyć Klingonów, Komandor zaproponowała wycelować w obiekt działa fazowe. Po zrobieniu tego wyłonił się zamaskowany Klingoński statek. Ona zgodnie z rozkazem Kapitana wróciła do ambulatorium i dokończyła leczenie, ponieważ była potrzebna na mostku. 2256 SD 1207.95-1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Po zakończeniu leczenia wróciła na mostek, gdzie została poinformowana przez oficera naukowego Saru, że nie otrzymali żadnej odpowiedzi. Obejrzała również skany Klingońskiego statku. Saru próbował ją przekonać, żeby namówiła Kapitana do odwrotu. Jednak według niej było to nie możliwe. Udała się do pokoju gotowości, gdzie Kapitan Georgiou składała raport sytuacyjny Admirałowi Anderson. Admirał zasugerował Burnham, żeby następnym razem spróbowała nie naruszać własności rasy wojowników, z którą prawie nie rozmawiali przez sto lat. Burnham przedstawiła swoją rekomendację. Idealnym rezultatem dla każdej Klingońskiej interakcji jest walka. Klingoni byli bezlitośnie nieprzyjaźni. Taką mieli naturę. Admirał nie zgodził się z tym ponieważ nie znała ich motywacji. Zasugerował, że biorąc pod uwagę jej przeszłość, myślał, że ona będzie ostatnią osobą robiącą założenia bazujące na rasie. Odpowiedziała, że byłoby nierozsądnie mylenie rasy i kultury. Po zakończeniu połączenia poinformowała Kapitana, że Saru był przekonany, że powinni się wycofać. Jednak według Kapitana to nie było takiej opcji. Shenzhou był jedyną linią obrony, jeśli Klingoni zaatakują. Uważała, że nie jeśli, tylko kiedy Klingoni zaatakują. Kapitan miała nadzieję, że cokolwiek się stanie, może posłużyć jako pomost między ich cywilizacjami. Pierwszy oficer wiedziała, że to zdanie jej jako dyplomaty. Chciał wiedzieć co uważał w niej żołnierz. Było to nic dobrego. Na zewnątrz statku rozbłysło bardzo jasne światło. 2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Razem z Kapitanem wróciła na mostek, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Określiła, że był to jako sygnał impulsowy, który mógł być Klingońską wiadomością z prośbą o wsparcie. Komandor prosiła o pozwolenie na opuszczenie mostku, ponieważ to było ważne. Otrzymała pozwolenie i opuściła mostek. 2256 SD 1207.97-1207.99 (data szacunkowa). Po dotarciu do swojej kwatery Burnham użyła dedykowany kanał podprzestrzenny 222AA7 do skontaktowania się z ambasadorem Sarek. Przedstawiła mu sytuację, że spotkali Klingonów i nie doszło do wymiany ognia. Nie włączyli latarni, aż Starfleet była w drodze do ich pozycji. Sarek doszedł do wnisoku, że ktoś próbował jednoczy Klingonów, jednak do tego potrzebował sprawę dla zgromadzenia ich zwolenników. Burnham uznała, że była to wojna. Chciała dowiedzieć się od niego w jaki sposób Vulcani osiągnęli stosunki dyplomatyczne z Klingonami. Ambasador opowiedział o wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce w 2016 roku między Klingonami i Vulcanami, które doprowadziły do otworzenia stosunków dyplomatycznych. 2256 SD 1207.99-1208.00 (data szacunkowa). Po powrocie na mostek Burnham nalegał, że muszę zaatakować Klingonów jako pierwsi wszystkim co mieli. Kapitan była przecina temu, ponieważ statek nie miał aktywnej broni i nie stanowi bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Według pierwszego oficera Klingońskie zagrożenie jest zawsze nieuchronne i nieuniknione. Burnham zareagowała i podniesionym głosem nalegając natychmiastowym atakiem. :[Pl.] : Bitwa nie jest symulacją. To krew, krzyki i pogrzeby. Nauczyłam cię lepiej niż to. Nie zaczynamy strzelać na według przeczucia, a nie poświęcamy niewinnego życia. Koniec. Rozumiem twoją historię z Klingonami. :[Ang.] : Battle is not a simulation. It's blood and screams and funerals. I taught you better than this. We don't start shooting on a hunch, and we don't take Innocent lives. Period. I understand your history with the Klingons. :*2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa) Kapitam Philippa Georgiou - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa). Komandor Burnham otwarcie sprzeciwiła się rozkazom Kapitana Georgiou nalegając na natychmiastowy atak na Klingonów. Razem udali się do pokoju gotowości, gdzie mieli rozmawiać na temat niesubordynacji Komandora. Kapitan zwróciła jej uwagę, że takie zachowanie może zdestabilizować załogę. Komandor stwierdziła, żeby nie lekceważyła załogi ponieważ nadzorowała ich ćwiczenia i byli gotowi do walki. Burnham doprowadziła do tego, że Kapitan stracił przytomność. Burnham została aresztowana i umieszczona w celi statku U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227. 2256 SD 1208.01-1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Wróciła na mostek, gdzie poinformowała Saru, że przedstawiła Kapitanowi informacje o Klingonach od jej osobistego źródła na Vulcan, a Kapitan przekazuje te informacje Admirałowi. Burnham rozkazała załadować w rury parę torped fotonowych i obliczyć rozwiązanie strzału celując w szyję Klingońskiego statku. Saru zakwestionował jej działania. Ona stwierdziła, że muszą być gotowi na wypadek, gdyby Kapitan zdecydowała się na jej propozycję. Stwierdziła również, że znajdowali się w scenariuszu wysokiego ryzyka. Jeśli zakwestionuje ją jako przełożonego w łańcuchu dowodzenia i usunie go z mostku. Oficer naukowy Saru stwierdził, że miała podwyższone oddychanie. Miała widoczny pot na linii włosów. Obawiał się, że działa w przeciwieństwie do życzeń kapitana. Burnham rozkazał wycelować fazery i rozkazał Saru zajęcie jego stacji. Zarzucił jej, że to był bunt. Komandor wezwała stację taktyczną, gdzie Gant potwierdził namiar. Komandor wydała rozkaz ognia. W tym monecie na mostek weszła Kapitan Georgiou i anulowała rozkaz. Pierwszy oficer twierdziła, że próbowała uratować ją i całą załogę. Kapitan kazała jej wycofać się. Wtedy Ops poinformował Kapitana, że wykryto sygnatury warp. Burnham powiedziała, że te statki są Klingońskie. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Misja na ... (DIS: ...) Akta medyczne :Choroba popromienna : 2256 SD 1207.44-1207.48 (data szacunkowa) Wystąpienie : Komandor Burnham podczas misji zwiadowczej na nieznany obiekt w systemie UFC 012073 została wystawiona na wysokie promieniowanie gwiazd przez ponad 20 minut. Doprowadziło to do poważnego uszkodzenia jej DNA i oparzeń na znacznej części ciała. Na obiekcie miała miejsce również konfrontacja z Klingońskim wojownikiem, w wyniku czego Burnham doznała wstrząśnienia trzeciego stopnia. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) :Leczenie : Po transportowaniu Burnham na statek została podana ponad 3 godzinnej sesji w komorze antyprotonowej co naprawiło uszkodzenia do DNA przez promieniowanie gwiazd z systemu UFC 012073. Dodatkowo zostały wyleczone oparzenia jej ciała oraz wstrząśnienie mózgu. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) ---- :...nazwa choroby/kontuzji... ' : '...data.. Wystąpienie : ...opis... :Leczenie : ...opis... ----